You Taste Like Skittles
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Draco has to be sneaky while eating his sweets, too bad he didn't account for taste.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of its characters. I can only dream of actually making money off of writing fanfiction like this but… probably never going to happen. **

_~ You Taste Like Skittles ~_

Draco sat on his bed popping Skittles into his mouth. He would never let his father know but he found this muggle candy absolutely amazing! He forgot whom he'd gotten it from, someone gave it to him for Christmas and he was too scared to try it. But now, a whole month later, Draco found himself amazed by this. Harry was probably the one to give him these, he liked giving him muggle candies and watching him not eat them. Then again, most of the time when he tried them in private he ended up loving them. No one but Harry knew this but he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

He almost smiled as he popped another Skittle into his mouth; the orange ones were his favorite. He heard the door to his room open and hurried to hide the bag in his pillow case, Harry was the only one who could get in here and there was no way he would let the other male have the satisfaction of knowing Draco was in love with the candies. He watched the curtain get pulled back and he smiled almost guiltily as Harry threw off his invisibility cloak.

"Hey Cutie." Draco scowled at the name; Harry seemed to enjoy calling him names that he rather found to be degrading. Even if Harry insisted that they were just pet names. "I got lonely." Everyone seemed to be baffled by their relationship He didn't even really know how it happened, one night in the astronomy tower and a few make out sessions later and Draco had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. It had seemed like a rather lazy date but it wasn't so bad, and was rather great as far as things went. Getting out of the school, via some secret entrance that he'd been blindfolded for, they had gotten to spend the day in Hogsmeade.

"Obviously, though with those things you call friends lonely seems just about right." Harry made a face but said nothing. Draco couldn't help but notice that he never said anything about the cheap shots Draco took at his friends. He felt a hand on his chest before he was pushed back against the bed and then, without much warning at all, Harry was on top of him, smirking in an uncharacteristic way.

"I guess since my friends can't do it you'll need to take the job of keeping me, satisfied." Draco blinked and opened his mouth to speak before he felt lips on his. All of his complaints, and comments, were lost as he allowed himself to get lost in the other's mouth. He whimpered in loss when the other male pulled back, his smirk widening slightly. "You taste like Skittles." Draco blinked before he felt his face heat up.

"W…What?" He stuttered out nervously before silently cursing himself. He never stuttered or lost himself at all. But that was something he hadn't exactly expected.

"Skittles, you've been eating them haven't you?" Draco wanted to whimper at the slightly teasing tone Harry's voice had taken on. He wasn't excited about this.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." He said, pulling an innocent look as he looked at harry nervously. He hated this; at least he hated Harry knowing that he'd eaten the muggle candies. Harry's smirk morphed into a grin before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Draco's once again. Draco nearly panicked when he felt the male's tongue push into his mouth, leaving him to moan quietly at the almost rough treatment. He was definitely enjoying this, even if he was busted now that Harry's tongue was sweeping over his mouth, surly tasting each and every flavor of skittle he'd ate that night.

He tightened his fists in the other's cloak, wondering why he still had on his house robes when he didn't need to. They often did this, Harry would sneak out when he knew someone was close to entering and slip in unseen with them. Then he'd head up to Draco's room and sometimes they would just sit around and talk, other days would end up being long make out sessions, they hadn't had sex yet. Though it definitely wasn't for a lack of trying, Harry insisted on waiting for anything too physical and it drove Draco crazy. Harry said he wanted things to be perfect. Draco didn't exactly know what perfect meant, but obviously the black haired male was one of those overly romantic ones. He'd been giving Draco sweets and presents for awhile now.

Harry pulled back after a moment before grinning. "I'll be bringing by some more skittles when I can get a hold of them, by the way." Draco blushed slightly as he shrugged before Harry pulled himself up and off the bed, and Draco, before throwing the invisibility cloak over himself once again and heading from the room, leaving a flustered Draco.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled after Harry was gone, there was a fond smile on his face as he reached into the pillowcase and grabbed a handful of Skittles.

_~ The End ~_

**Okie so then, a very short oneshot but at least it's something, right? Anywhozzle the first fanfiction I've ever wrote for Harry Potter, hope it was enjoyed!**


End file.
